


Leo vs Casey Jones

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets jealous and it leads to a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo vs Casey Jones

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon prompt on tumblr

Leo has always been the calm one, years of training and meditation leaving him disciplined. This trait was one of the reasons their father had chosen him as leader. When Raph meets Casey Jones Leo doesn't think much of it but soon an unfamiliar tightening in his chest has him studying the pair more closely. The longer he watches the worst the feeling gets.

When Raph comes home night after night with Casey hanging off his arm Leo begins to wish Raph had never met the other teen. When the two of them laugh at jokes Leo doesn't understand. He begins to regret not going top side with his younger brother more often. Even after all these feeling and thoughts Leo can't name the feeling in his chest until a few weeks later.

It's a Monday and the sun has a long while before it sets and their father has given them a rare day of no training. They've gathered around the television for a monster movie marathon and are halfway into the first film when the sound of skates and a loud yell of " Goongala!" alerts them to Casey's arrival. 

Raph is up off the couch before Leo can even ask him what Casey's doing there. He pretends to be into the movie like his brothers while ease-dropping on the other two teens.

" Case, man whats up? " Raph asks with a smile.

" Not much man, bored and decided to skip school and chill with my best bud. " Casey replies with that gap-toothed grin Leo has begun to hate.

" Cool man, me and my brothers are just watching a monster marathon, wanna join? " Raph is pointing at them as he talks.

" Only if ya promise to hold my hand during the scary bits. " Casey says with a laugh.

Leo knows the other teen is only joking but suddenly he can only see red and rushes to his room, slamming the door behind him before he does something he'll regret. He's only been there for a few moments when Raph is barging into his room. He's got his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face as he looks over his older brother.

" Leo, what the hell man?" He yells, " You scared the heck outta Mikey and Donnie running off like that."

Leo's mouth seems to move without his permission, " Why is he here? Why are you inviting him to stay!? "

Raph has dropped his arms and is staring at Leo as if hes grown another head. " You mean Casey? hes my friend Leo, of course I was gonna ask him to join us? Why is that a problem. " Leo doesn't respond just balls his hands into fist at his sides and stares at the floor.

" Wait, Leo are you? " Raph pauses before sitting down next to Leo on his bed. " Are you jealous of Casey, man? ".

Leo's quiet. " Oh, so that's what that feeling is, " is enough of an answer but only brings more questions.

" So ya are jealous, " Raph states, " but I still don't get why? "

Leo sighs but finally begins to speak again, " You're always with him, you laugh at everything he says and you're always smiling when you're with him. You never look like that when we hang out. "

" Leo, you know you're my brother and I love you, " Raph starts. " But we haven't been that close since we were young. "

Leo makes a pained noise in the back of his throat and looks up to Raph. " But I want us to be. I want us to be closer than we use to be. I want us to be... " Leo's words fade out as he makes a choking noise.

" You want us to be what Leo? " Raph is glaring at him now, but not his "I'm gonna kick your butt" glare, more of a "what's going on in your head?" glare.

Leo tries to force words out but hes stuck in his own thoughts. He had almost told Raph, his younger brother, that he wanted them to be a couple. How could he have said that, how could he be feeling that, they had been raised as brothers. His mind is running miles a minute when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

" Leo? " Raph's voice is so concerned and when Leo looks up he can see how much Raph cares. It's then and there that he makes his decision, morals be damned, he pulls Raph into a firm yet chaste first kiss. He's waiting for the punch and almost forgets to breathe when instead Raph's hand gently cups his cheek and the younger male deepens the kiss. When what feels like hours but is surely only a few minutes at the most pass the two pull apart. Raph has a smug grin on his face that Leo should be worried about but instead he just grins back.

" Knew you'd make a move if I could get ya jealous, " Raph whispers. 

Leo could get mad and yell but he's always been the clam one so instead he just smile fondly at Raph and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in a prompt to my tumblr Gekkyandkind, or just leave one in the comments.


End file.
